


Untitled #4

by liannyeong



Series: The unnamed series [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liannyeong/pseuds/liannyeong
Summary: a fic centered on cuddling ^^
Relationships: Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/Reader, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Series: The unnamed series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190699





	Untitled #4

i.  
it's not a secret that jinyoung's favorite season is winter. he has always enjoyed the snow. when he was a child, he liked to throw snowballs at his sisters. he liked making a huge snowman with his sisters. even if he shivered from the cold, he was fascinated to see the warm puff of air when he exhales.

tonight, jinyoung catches the first snow as he heads back home after a schedule. he leans against the car window as his manager drives him back home. the phone in his hand lights up and he smiles. it's a message from the one person jinyoung comes home to everyday, the one who shares his feelings, the one who he loves.

she caught the first snow too, a photo of it attached in her message. clearly, she couldn't contain her excitement -- too many exclamation marks typed out. jinyoung types a swift reply of _'i saw it too ^^'._

the car turns at a familiar corner and jinyoung knows that they've reached his place. he thanks and bids goodbye to his manager before getting out of the vehicle.

jinyoung punches in the passcode to the apartment. he opens the door and steps into a dark house. the lights are turned off, and it seems as if there's no one home. the man walks in, deposits his things onto the couch before heading over to the room.

the moment he walks through the door, he is greeted by a pair of arms thrown around his neck, an extra weight on him. jinyoung stumbles backward at the force, earning a giggle from the female.

jinyoung laughs, holding her close. it's hard to walk with the female latched onto him like this, but he manages. he places the female on the bed, but she pulls him down together. she flips them around so that she's sprawled on top of him, a leg slung across his knees.

"am cold," she mumbles into his neck.

jinyoung hadn't realize it. he's got a coat on, so he couldn't feel the difference in the temperature. but with her pressed close like this, her body feels colder, sucking the warmth from him.

"then why didn't you turn up the heater?"

"it'll be much warmer like this," she mumbles again.

her response brings a grin to his face.

"or is it an excuse for cuddles?" jinyoung teases.

it seems to have hit the bullseye for she snuggles closer now, hiding her face at the crook of his neck. she's probably blushing right now. just how jinyoung wishes he could see her face.

"missed you," he can barely make out her words.

"i missed you too," he repeats, rubbing circles on her back with his thumb. "but let me have a shower first?"

reluctantly, she pulls away, a pout on her lips. jinyoung promises to make it fast, and he does. he changes into a fresh set of clothes and slips under the covers. jinyoung pulls her body close, an arm acting as her pillow, the other caging her waist.

"let's play the snow tomorrow," he suddenly suggests in the silence. she agrees with a hum.

jinyoung will never say it aloud, but there's an ultimate reason why he loves winter. it's because he gets to cuddle her like this, sharing warmth and love between themselves.

\---

ii.  
jinyoung returns home after a long week of filming. it feels like it has been a long time since he last saw her. she's settled on the couch in their living room, the lights dimmed, the television screen splashing colors onto her skin. she's still fully awake, comfortably wrapped in a warm blanket.

she turns her head, a soft smile on her lips. "you're back."

"yeah," jinyoung says, dropping his bag at the side of the couch and heading straight into her arms. she welcomes him, draping the blanket over him too. jinyoung wraps his arms around her waist, head leaning on her smaller shoulder. she strokes his nape, fingers carding the hairs near the baseline.

"you should get some rest," she mutters.

"it's okay," the male shakes his head. "i'll watch it with you."

"okay."

but who is jinyoung kidding? he hadn't fully rested for the past week, his body craves for proper sleep. he can't help his heavy eyes, wanting to close any moment. he tries to stay awake, but with the soothing way she pets him, her warm embrace, his body can't help but relax entirely. he can't help but fall into a deep slumber.

the next thing he knows, he's laid out on the couch, the blanket tucking him in. jinyoung sits up, rubbing his groggy eyes.

"oh, you're awake," the female greets, coming out of their bedroom. she must have just showered, her hair damp.

"i fell asleep," jinyoung says plainly.

"yeah, you did." she chuckles. "i tried to make you move into the room, but you were so deeply asleep."

"sorry..." jinyoung utters as he rubs his face. "i really wanted to stay awake with you."

she pads over to the couch, takes a seat at the edge of the couch, near his hips. she cups a cheek, her thumb softly caressing against his skin. she has a fond smile on her face.

"it's okay. you were tired," she reasons. "i thought of cuddling with you, but i didn't want to make you uncomfortable by cramming into your space."

she lets out a chuckle, then leans down to press a kiss on his cheek. "go and shower. i'll make breakfast," she says as she pats his knee.

but before she can even move, jinyoung grabs her by the waist, pulling her down. he tucks her head underneath his chin, cards his fingers through her hair similar to the way she did last night.

"it's not uncomfortable," jinyoung utters. "i would have fallen into a deeper sleep like this."

he closes his eyes, but doesn't stop his stroking. he can feel her looking at him, the edge of her chin digging into his chest. he feels her rise, but she doesn't break away from the cages of his arms. her legs tangle with his, and she readjusts their position so that it's more comfortable for the both of them. he ends up spooning her, her back pressed against his chest, an arm wrapped around her waist protectively to prevent her from falling.

jinyoung smiles to himself, letting out a contented sigh. he presses a kiss onto her shoulder before burying his face into her neck. they fall back to sleep despite the sun shining so brightly on them.

\---

iii.  
jinyoung doesn't really enjoy horror movies. a man or not, he's still a human with his own fears. he's scared of ghosts and the horrible faces they have, and he definitely hates jump scares. but she enjoys these movies so much and jinyoung loves her so much, he just can't say no.

all he can do is to pretend to watch the movie when in fact, he's just zoning out, head facing the general direction of the television. the female, on the other hand, has her eyes glued to the screen. another jump scare happens and jinyoung jerks in his seat, surprised. he lets out a breath, a hand over his chest to calm his pounding heart.

it seems to give the female a hearty laugh. she slips an arm around jinyoung's waist, her head bumping lightly against his shoulder. the male revels in this even though it doesn't seem much. there's something about her hold that keeps him grounded, makes him feel safe.

"is it scary?" she asks.

"what? no?" he lies.

the female eyes him suspiciously. then she hums, probably not believing his words. she retracts her hand and jinyoung hates that he feels vulnerable without her embrace.

"shall we change the movie?" she suggests, leaning forward to use the laptop on the coffee table, navigating through the webpage.

"why? didn't you say you wanted to watch this?"

"seems boring to me," she waves it off easily. "rom-com?"

"sure, anything you'd like."

she switches to another movie in a few minutes before settling back onto the couch. but jinyoung opens his arms -- an invitation -- which she gladly accepts. she wraps her arms around his waist again, slings her legs over his thighs. like this, she reminds him of a koala hugging a tree. she hooks her chin onto his shoulder as they watch. his own arms hold her in place by circling her waist.

but jinyoung is too distracted by the warm breath on his neck to follow the plot.

\---

iv.  
on days when jinyoung doesn't have a schedule, he spends the time at home, picking up a book, letting himself be fully absorbed. he's sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, a book resting on his lap. his index finger fiddles with the next sheet of paper even though he hasn't finished the current page yet. he doesn't know how long he has read, but he doesn't want to stop. the plot is so intriguing that he can't help but want to know what's next.

and that makes him oblivious to the other person in the room. she had just woke up to a loss of warmth, only to find the male engrossed in something other than her. she shifts her body to face jinyoung, but he doesn't seem to notice her movements. to get his attention, she sits up, scoots closer, then hooks her chin onto his shoulder. even so, jinyoung doesn't budge.

"morning," he greets instead.

"morning," her voice thick with sleep. "what are you reading?"

"the catcher in the rye."

"again?"

jinyoung smiles. "you know it's one of my favorite books."

she just hums. jinyoung resumes reading silently, until she gets an idea. she takes his book, much to his surprise. she positions herself onto his lap and leans back, her back pressed against his chest, her head resting against his shoulder. she creates a loop with his arms, winding them around her body. finally, she returns the book.

"can you read for me?" she requests quietly.

jinyoung breaks into a grin. he presses a kiss onto her temple. "sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://liannyeong.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/liannyeongfics).  
> If you like this work, do support me by buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/liannyeong).


End file.
